calworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fog Light (Ali Ali song)
Following the success of her debut single, "Vanity", Swedish pop artist Ali Ali dropped "Fog Light" as the second single from her album "Matriarch" on February 3, 2017. Although Vanity was originally released as the lead single from the album, instead, it was passed off as a "taster" and the position of lead single was taken by Fog Light. Fog Light is a peculiar pop song that is odd and unusual yet catchy and infectious. Featuring undeniable beats done by The Struts and Andersson, an outstanding vocal performance, and hauntingly endearing lyrics, the song was both an odd choice for lead single and an obvious one. Lasting the entirety of five minutes, but with a radio edit at three and a half, the song is a lot different from what was previously demonstrated in Vanity. An eerie message takes form in the lyrics, the song being about the topic of safety in the dating world - rape, murder and kidnap all being talked about. The song spawned an equally-haunting music video and is set to spawn a remix EP. Ali also announced that as part of the song's campaign, she would be donating a portion of it's proceeds to a system run by restaurant Hooters, aimed at keeping women safe on dates, a relevant cause to the song. Background and Release With little teasing on Ali's part, the song was an interesting drop. Ali announced the song via Twitter, giving the song's title as well as some of it's lyrics, but neglecting to state any specific release date and letting the hype create it's self from mystery. Fans of Vanity were excited to see the next piece of work by the young chanteuse and so, people stuck around for the song's release. Surely enough, it was met with a very decent reception, especially in the region of South America, entering the top 10 almost immediately in the continent. The song was released on February 3, 2017. Composition This track is an ominous blend of dark synths and mysterious vocals. One prominent feature of the track's production is demonstrated from the very beginning - a loud, grating noise, definitely not satisfying to the ear, yet creating a mood of danger and haunt from the start. The song picks up synths as the intro spans along, gradually carrying it into it's first verse. Similar to Vanity, the song has sexy and seductive qualities, but in a very different away. In Fog Light, rather, those qualities are darker and more haunting, highlighting the song's poisonous energy. The chorus gains a large kick of beats, sound effects harmonizing alongside Ali's voice which on this track is thin, almost whispery. Lyrically, the song is an eerie expose on the dangers of the dating world. In it, Ali tackles issues of date rape, date kidnap, murder, and other horrible things that can happen if we are not careful. A very distinct message, Ali has noted that she wrote the song from a place of experience, having had an experience in her own life where a date ended up not going well and possibly putting her safety into danger. She described the song as being a "cautionary tale of sorts", warning and raising awareness on real dangers that are present in something which seems harmless. The line "no, you can't see in the dark" is repeated throughout the lyrics, carrying a summary of the song - you can never be too careful. Music Video The music video for Fog Light was released to CALTube on February 14, 2017. It stars Fergie, three other actresses, and a squad of backup dancers. It was co-directed by Fergie and Queendom Recordings visual and creative director Emilia Steele. Synopsis The Fog Light music video reels in at about eight minutes long and features a plot, monologue, choreography, and more. The video continues on from Vanity, depicting the blue-lit tunnel from the Vanity music video turning red, then fading away. Fergie wakes up in a large landscape, everything being covered by a thick red fog. A neon aesthetic is present. The floor is a glossy black material, as are the walls, almost as if she's trapped in a humongous glossy black cube. She's wearing a kitschy bomber jacket with a brouche, a shirt, a pleated skirt, and grungey ankle boots, hair straightened behind her. A squad of girls appear behind her, all looking hurt and tattered. From the song's meaning, it's obvious that these girls are representitive of victims of dates gone wrong. Fergie speaks a monologue, walking a few inches ahead of her to pick up a large rod, glowing in neon red lights. This prop has officially been deemed the "fog light". Three of the backup girls are highlighted in particular, their characters being named Ashley, Sabine and Venus. The video focuses on Ali acting as a guide for these three girls through the harsh fog-covered landscape, a metaphor, for helping victims of these situations. Ashley is representative of kidnap, Sabine of rape and sexual violence, and Venus of murder. In the song's choruses, a technical choreography is performed by Ali and the backup girls, the neon rod a prominent prop. The video wraps up with Ali walking off into the fog, her light as a lantern, after doing everything she could for the three characters. Cover Art The cover artwork features a young girl, presumably Fergie's bare chest, covered in butterflies. This is representative of the danger expressed in the song's lyrics and is a direct metaphor to the song's message. The butterflies swarming her body, although appearing delicate and graceful, are symbolic of danger, attack, and assault.